Dominic Toretto
Dominic "Dom" Toretto is the lead protagonist in the series, and appears in all of the films in the series except for the second installment in the series, in which he was mentioned. An elite street racer, auto mechanic and ex-convict. He is the brother of Mia Toretto and former love interest and current boyfriend of Letty Ortiz (they were reunited in Fast & Furious 6).Leticia Ortiz Dominic's crew has perpetrated many high-speed truck hijackings, stealing millions of dollars in merchandise. When he is finally apprehended by Brian O'Conner, he lets him go free. He has spent most of his life running from the law. In 2009, Dominic and Brian reunite in the wake of Leticia's death to stop drug lord Arturo Braga, and in 2011, Toretto and O'Conner make a plot to steal all of Hernan Reyes' money in an attempt to buy their freedom. Dominic Toretto is portrayed by Vin Diesel. Toretto has been described as "a gruff but affectionate father to his loyal pack of renegades, providing them with barbecue, protection, and a rough moral code to live by." Vin Diesel has described Toretto as "a character who is strong, who is a caretaker.". In contrast to O'Conner's estranged relationship with his father, Toretto is shown to "put family first" and be very protective of Mia. The character is also implied to be religious, asking Jesse to bless their food in'' The Fast and The Furious, he blessed the food in Fast & Furious, asking'' Vince to bless the food in'' Fast Five, and asking Roman to bless the food in Fast & Furious 6''. In Fast Five, Dominic recalls his father's influence on him. After helping Mia with her homework and sending her to bed, the stock car racer would read his daughter's next chapter to help her the following day. On Sundays, the family would attend church and host a barbecue for neighbors who also attended church. Biography ''The Fast and The Furious Dominic Toretto runs both a grocery and a garage as a front for his illegal street racing ventures at night. He is also dating an old friend, Letty Ortiz. During this time, highway robberies of moving freight semi trucks with valuable amounts of merchandise were being orchestrated in what was described by the truck drivers to be 1995 Black Honda Civic coupes with a green underglow. Brian O'Conner, an FBI agent undercover as "Brian Earl Spilner" is assigned to find out who is stealing the merchandise, but Dom is unimpressed after he and his crewman, Vince get into a fight which he breaks up. Brian later challenges Dom to a race, which he loses. However, Toretto later allows him to join his crew after he helps him escape police and a competitor, Johnny Tran. Toretto and O'Conner become friends, and Brian begins dating his sister, Mia. Toretto is very protective of her, saying "You break her heart, I'll break your neck". As pressure grows on O'Conner, he is forced to ask Toretto to be let in on his illegal to the side purchases. He agrees, but only if Brian wins the Race Wars. During the races, one of Dom's crew, Jesse loses a race, and in a panic, drives off. After the challenges end, Tran accuses Dom of ratting on him to the police, which Toretto angrily protests against, he and Letty get into a fight over (unaware that O'Conner is the one who called the police on Tran). That night, he and the rest of the clan head out. Dom pulls out the Honda Civics to make one last truck jacking. While pulling the job, he notices the truck driver is armed with a shotgun. Vince's arm is trapped in the wire as Letty and Dom try to rescue him. Letty's Civic flips over and Dominic soon skids off the road. Brian catches up and helps Vince off the truck. Brian phones in for a life flight helicopter, revealing to Dominic his serial number and that he is a cop. Vince is taken to a hospital, and Toretto, and Mia drive off angrily. O'Conner confronts Toretto at his house. When Jesse comes back, Johnny Tran and his cousin show up to pull off a drive-by, killing Jesse in the process. Brian and Dominic drive out to go after them. Dominic forces Lance's cycle to flip over using his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. O'Conner successfully shoots Tran, killing him. They then find themselves at an intersection and engage in a street race to a set of train tracks exactly a quarter mile away. As a train approaches, both cars manage to speed up and pass the tracks as the train barrels down on them. Toretto is then sideswiped by an unexpected truck and his car flips over. O'Conner then goes to check on him. Suddenly, they notice that the cops are coming. Knowing Toretto will be arrested when they arrive, but O'Conner gives him his cars keys, letting Toretto free, saying, ''"I owe you a ten-second car." A scene at the end of the credits shows Dom driving around Mexico in a red Chevrolet Chevelle SS, and he races off, saying "I live my life a quartermile at a time. Nothing else matters. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free." ''2 Fast 2 Furious Toretto is never seen, but is referred to several times when either federal agents and/or Roman Pearce ask why Brian O'Conner has been removed from the line of duty as a police officer. This last action from Brian in the first film sums up his aiding and abetting felony charge. Los Bandoleros In Dominican Republic, the team (Letty, Dom, Tego, Santos, Cara and Han) then enjoy a welcome meal with the family. After breaking Leo out of prison, they head to a club, where Han and Cara flirt while Dominic meets up with local fuckhead Elvis, who informs them of a window of opportunity to hijack a gas shipment. While relaxing at the club afterwards, Dominic is surprised by the arrival of Letty Ortiz, who has tracked him from Mexico. The two drive together to the beach, where they rekindle their relationship. Fast & Furious In Fast & Furious, Dominic Toretto and his new crew are jacking off fuel tanker driver in the Dominican Republic. In Panama City, Toretto gets a call from his sister, Mia, who tells him that his girlfriend Letty has been murdered after getting into a near fatal car accident. He heads back to Los Angeles to examine Letty's crash and finds traces of nitromethane. He then goes to the only car mechanic that uses nitromethane and coerces him into giving him the name David Park, the man who ordered the fuel. Meanwhile, FBI agent Brian O'Conner is trying to track down a drug dealer named Arturo Braga, and search leads him to David Park. Dominic arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park and he gets Brian into a street race through Los Angeles. The winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the United States-Mexico border. Dominic shows up to race as well, during which two drivers are killed. Dom wins by bumping Brian's car, making him lose control, but he uses his power as an FBI agent to arrest another driver and takes his place on the team. The following day, the team meets Fenix Calderon, one of Braga's men who is revealed to be responsible for Letty's murder. They drive across the border using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that after the heroin was delivered, Braga ordered the drivers to be killed. After a tense stand-off, Dom detonates his car with nitrous to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a Hummer with US$60 million worth of heroin. Both Dom and Brian drive back to Los Angeles and hide the heroin in a police impound lot where Brian picks up a modified Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Brian tells his superiors that in exchange for Dominic's pardon, he will lure Braga into a trap, forcing him to personally show up to exchange money for the heroin. At the drop site, however, the man who claims to be Braga is a decoy and Campos, the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico. Brian and Dominic travel to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's henchmen come down to rescue their leader, Brian and Dominic drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. When some of Braga's men are killed, Brian crashes his car and is injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Before Fenix can kill O'Conner, Toretto, who survived the explosion and exchanged his 1970 Dodge Charger with a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro F-Bomb, drives into and kills Fenix. As police and helicopters start streaming to the crash site on the U.S. side, Brian tells Dominic to leave, but Dominic refuses, saying he's tired of running. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Toretto to 25 years to life. Fast Five Toretto aboard prison transport bus. Suddenly, Mia, Leo, Santos, and O'Conner arrive and force it to swerve out of the way. As the bus turns, Brian brakes in front of it, causing it to topple over his car. O'Conner and Toreto then agree to meet in Rio de Janeiro. While waiting for Toretto, O'Conner and Mia undertake a job for their old friend Vince to steal three cars from a train. The job goes awry when it is discovered that the train is carrying DEA agents and the cars are seized property. Dom arrives to help Brian and Mia as they realize that they need to steal only one specific car, the Ford GT40. With Mia's help, they steal the car and escape but Brian and Dom are captured by corrupt businessman Hernan Reyes, owner of the car. A shootout ensues and the pair again escape. Vince arrives and is revealed to be working for Reyes after removing a computer chip from the car, shown to contain information on all of Reyes' illicit business activities including laundering over $100 million. Following the train assault, DSS agent Lucas "Luke" Hobbs tracks Dom to his safehouse, assisted by local officer Elena Neves to apprehend him, but finds them under assault by Reyes' men. Dom, Mia and Brian escape when Mia announces she is pregnant with Brian's child. The trio decides to organize a crew to perform a heist on Reyes' laundered money. Dom's old crew of Han, Leo, Santos, and Gisele Harabo is called in, along with Brian's friends Roman Pearce and Tej Parker, to join in the heist. Vince saves Mia from Reyes' men, earning Dom's trust once more. The crew then proceed to steal four 2011 Police Dodge Chargers for their mission. Hobbs finds Toretto and arrests him with O'Conner, Mia and Vince. While transporting them to an airport for extradition to the United States, the convoy is attacked by Reyes' men, killing Hobbs' team and fatally wounding Vince. Hobbs proceeds to help them after he is saved by Toretto and wants revenge for his team, Hobbs and Elena join the heist team. The heist begins the following day as the gang breaks into the police station where Reyes' money is stored and tear the vault from the building using their cars, dragging it through the city. During the escape Dom manages to take out Reyes' car, badly injuring him before he is shot and killed by Hobbs. Hobbs refuses to let Dom go free but, unwilling to arrest him, agrees to give him and Brian a 24-hour head start to flee. The gang split Reyes' money from the heist and go their separate ways. In the South Pacific, Brian and a pregnant Mia relax on a beach where they are met by Dom and Elena. O'Conner challenges Toretto to a final, no-stakes race to prove who is the better driver. In a post-credits scene, Hobbs is given a special file by U.S. Customs agent Monica Fuentes. The file concerns a group of high-jackers who stole from a military convoy in Berlin. Hobbs first turns away the file saying if it is not Toretto he is not interested, but when Fuentes urges him to look again Hobbs flips through the information and is shocked when a recently taken photograph of Letty appears, implying that she survived the car crash and shooting in Fast & Furious and has for some unknown reason stayed away from Dom. Fast & Furious 6'' Dom races with Brian to go see Mia give birth to his nephew Jack. Dom lives with Elena Neves. Luke Hobbs shows up and asks Dom for help to catch Owen Shaw (Luke Evans). Dom wants to know what is in it for him. Hobbs tells Dom his record will be cleaned. Then he hands him a picture of Letty Ortiz. Dom tells Hobbs he will do it, but it will only be him. Hobbs tells Dom that Shaw is too dangerous, and that he needs his team. Dom tells Brian what is happening and Brian tells him he wants in. Dom and Brian recruit Tej, Han, Gisele and Roman. The Team with Hobbs and his partner Riley Hicks (Gina Carano) go to london to track down Shaw. Shaw escapes police and Armed Responce Unit. Dom, Brian, Han, Roman, Hobbs, Riley, and Tej go after Shaw. Dom ends up splitting up when he sees Letty's car. Dom crashes Letty's car. They both get out of their cars and Letty shoots Dom in the shoulder. Dom goes to a London race were he finds Letty. They both race and Dom wins. The both of them stop and they talk, with Dom telling Letty about her past and returns the necklace to Letty. After Letty leaves, Owen can be seen driving up in an Aston Martin DB9. The conversation involves Owen telling Dominic that his code makes him vulnerable, saying "I can reach out and break you whenever I want". Owen then proceeds to have Dominic targeted by a sniper after he refuses to drop efforts on bringing Owen to justice, however Owen is forced to back down as the "two-bit government hack", Luke Hobbs then has him targeted with a sniper-rifle. Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from a military base in Spain. After having a headstart on Hobbs and Dominic's team, Owen's team managed to get control of the tank, by ambushing the military convoy. Once he, Letty and Jah are inside the tank they then have to face off against Dominic's team, made up of Brian with a MK I Ford Escort, Dominic with a Charger Daytona, Roman with a 1970 Ford Mustang, and Gisele and Han with sportbikes. Dominic's team decides to improvise and because Owen's team were clueless as to their opponents tactics, they began to have less control of the situation. Roman positions his car milimetres in front of the tank and uses high-tensile cable to tie the car to the tank. Roman then jumps from the Mustang as it gets crushed, into Brian's Escort. The Mustang then begins to act as an anchor to the tank as it is dragged along behind it. Brian realises this and then attempts to push the crumpled mustang into the gap between the two sides of the road, so that it acts as a true anchor. Owen instructs Letty to get the cable removed, but the Mustang falls to its lowest point before she can do so. Before the car does, Letty jumps into the arms of a Dominic Toretto that had leapt from the roof of his Charger. The tank is then rendered stuck by the anchor and Letty is saved as Dominic lands on the front of a car on the other side of the road, without being injured. Following the tank Operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However Shaw reveales to Dom's team that they haven't won; his team had kidnapped Mia Toretto and in order to have a better chance of rescuing Mia, the team have to let go of Owen, his team and the billion-pound CPU. At this point Riley reveals herself to be working with Owen Shaw and leaves with Shaw's team. Letty, remains with Dom and his team. The Team race to catch Shaw on a airstrip. Shaw gets aboard an aircraft. Letty, Dom, Brian and Hobbs get on the ariplane while the others try to stop the aircraft from taking off. Dom is fighting Klaus and Shaw with Hobbs. Hobbs and Letty leave, also Brian and Mia. Dom fights Shaw. Shaw then falls off the airplane to his death. The rest of the team stops the airplane from taking off. The team looks onto the burning plane. Dom then drives one of the Dodge Charger LXs out of the plane but starts to flip over nearby the burning wreckage. After the team realise that they are under safe conditions they get out of their vehicles. After a while Dom walks out from the wreckage. Letty runs to Dom and they walk together. Everyone seems okay, but they then find out from Han that Gisele died saving him. Elena and Hobbs come to L.A (where the team now is) to tell the team that there recorda are clean. Dom talks to Elena about Letty and Elena is fine that he picked Letty. The team is then enjoying freedom back in L.A. ''The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift Dom makes a cameo appearance as he reveals his affiliation with Han , one of the main characters in this film as one of his former race crew members. He also reveals that the vehicle (a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner) that the main character, Sean Boswell, races against, used to belong to Han, and now belongs to him after winning it in a race. He then proceeds to race Sean who drives his Nissan Silvia S15. Fast & Furious 7 Vin Diesel is set to repise his role as Dominic Toretto once again. Ian Shaw (Jason Statham) wants to get revenge on Toretto for killing his brother Owen Shaw. Film appearances Films *The Fast and The Furious'' (2001) *''The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) (cameo) *''Fast & Furious'' (2009) *''Fast Five'' (2011) *''Fast & Furious 6'' (2013) *Fast & Furious 7 (2014) Short films * Los Bandoleros (2009) Quotes "You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do." "Ride or Die." "I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free." "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning." "I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car." "I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." "Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore. You better watch who you talk to like that." "You are in my good graces, but you ain't keepin' your car." "Yo, Einstien, take it upstairs! You can't detail a car with the cover on. Can't even get that right." "Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs, he didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back." "You almost had me? You never had me - you never had your car." "Smoke him." "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." "Because you were the first out of everybody to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace" "A real driver knows exactly what's in his car." "It all starts with the eyes. She's gotta have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone. 20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails." "I'm one of those boys who appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make." "You've got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you, give them a reason to stay." "Show me how you drive, It'll show you who you are." "Ride or Die, Remember?" Toretto's Cars Trivia *He is the main protagonist in the film series. *Its is implied that Dominic is very religious. Dom and his sister Mia. * ''- He tells Jesse to bless the food in The Fast and The Furious'' - He blesses the food in Fast & Furious' '' - He tells Vince to bless the food in Fast Five '' - He tells Roman to bless the food in Fast & Furious 6 '' *Dominic is a very skilled fugitive. Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:Trivia Category:Street racers Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Tokyo Drift Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fast and Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious 7 characters Category:Males Category:Toretto's crew Category:Fast and Furious 7 Characters